


I thought you knew.

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott musi się zmierzyć z prawdą</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Siedzę sobie i się nudzę, więc znalazłam listę promptów na tumblrze :D

\- Musisz pogadać z tym swoim koleżką. - Jackson popchnął Scott'a na szafkę.

\- Co?

\- Jego chłoptaś ciągle zajmuje moje miejsce parkingowe swoim Camaro, w dodatku wiecznie się tam obściskują zanim odjedzie.

Scott stał i wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami, próbując przetworzyć w głowie to co właśnie usłyszał.

\- Halo! Ziemia do McCall'a - Zamachał mu ręką przed oczami. - Oh... Ale to twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Myślałam, że wiesz... W końcu podobno przyłapałeś ich razem w lesie?

\- Ale... - jąkał się brunet. - Oni powiedzieli, że pełnia...- Jackson pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jesteś już dużym chłopcem McCall i ktoś musi ci to powiedzieć. Wilkołaki nie istnieją. A te ślady na szyi Stiles'a zdecydowanie nie są magicznymi znamionami.


End file.
